otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ascent of Zariel, Volume I, Little Vices
::Descendant Aspect - Sulfurous Cavern ---- ::A thick sulfurous mist hangs heavy amongst the lava-lit stalactites and stalagmites of this expansive subterranean cavern, with its boiling lake of steaming magma and two giant skull-shaped rocks providing gaping entrances into either end of the Ring of Fire - a place of trials where demons in service to the Descendants must keep in check the powers of good. ---- Xerum has retaken the form of the little girl dressed in white. She stands next to a circle etched into the floor, with the appropriate mystical symbols drawn into it as well. She stands, repeatedly speaking the true name of the Demon Zariel. A lick of flame erupts within the circle, leaving Zariel in its wake as it disappears. A moment of confusion is replaced with shock, and then the sight of Xerum causes a murmur of, "Oh... shit..." He backs away, only to meet some solid Something that keeps him contained. The pale face of the little girl splits open in a wicked smile, revealing what looks like fanged teeth, "You thought I would sit by and watch while you tried to play your little game?" she asks, "The king is mine anyways, there's no way that you will manage to turn him, but torturing you will be fun," "You wouldn't just have more fun watching me fail miserably?" Zariel asks, leaning on his staff once he realizes he's well and truly stuck, "Really - if you're so confident that he's yours, why even bother?" "We all have our little vices," Xerum replies, "And I trust that you'll satisfy mine quite well," she adds, before twisting Zar's name fairly hideously. The demon's body tightens and his teeth grit together. Zariel drops his staff in favor of covering his ears, but he refuses to cry out - refuses to give her the satisfaction of hearing his pain. He glares at Xerum, taking a breath. "This is going to be a long night...," he says to himself in a murmured growl. "On the contrary," Xerum smiles, "I expect you'll break easily, I hope to have you sobbing at my feet within the hour," and then it's another twisted, convluted version of Zariel's name being spoken. Another convulsion, hands pressing harder to the sides of his head, but still Zariel stands with that defiant glare. "Boo-fuckin'-hoo," he growls, "Go back to Hell, you unholy cunt." Xerum laughs, "You sound so much like an Angel already," she says, "They picked a good candidate with you," before spouting off three names in succession. There is a sound this time, but it's strangled back behind a tightened throat to a miniscule groan. Zariel's knees waver slightly, and his body curls forward. But still standing, still glaring - and now quite thoroughly pissed off. "Working so hard at it already... What's the matter, babe, did I hurt your feelings?" he laughs - a morbid, mirthless chuckle that rings hollow in one's ears. Xerum tilts her head back and laughs, "Why don't you try and break out little one, or are you too weak even for that?" she asks, spouting another twisted version off, "You're going to fail, as you /always/ have." This time Zariel takes the name remarkably well - and it's at this point that he tries to break free. He picks up his staff and concentrates on the circle drawn around him... Nothing but a flicker, the demon remains bound. "Because I knew that would happen," he replies with a sigh, "Besides... I deserve it." Xerum smirks, "Another failure to add to your list?" she asks, beginning to stalk around the circle, speaking another twisted name. "Yeah," Zariel chokes out through the pain, gripping his staff tightly, "I'll do better tomorrow. Assuming you don't get bored with your toy not acting how you want." He half-shrugs, "Like I said, I deserve it anyway. Being a demon just isn't punishment enough for the shit I've done." "So what makes you think you can play your little games with your little friends? You suddenly think you're better than us? You don't deserve to be a Demon, hrm? Why do you think you're going to be allowed to be what those Ascendants consider 'better' than us?" Xerum asks, before spitting out another few twistings of Zar's name, "You fool, you're so wrapped up in dreams that you can't see straight," Another strangled sound from the depths of the demon's throat, and uses his staff for support. A deep breath, followed by another, and then he speaks again. "Because," Zariel starts softly, looking down and then to Xerum's eyes. He's not angry anymore, the fight having pretty well drained out of him. But there's still defiance behind sorrowful hazel eyes, "I realize what I've done is wrong, and I'm working to make up for it. And that's more than any of the rest of you can say." "People don't change," Xerum replies, "You had countless times during your life to change, but you didn't, you /couldn't/, and you can't now either," more names spit out, almost in disgust at this point, "You'll get some noble idea in your head and think you can do it, but you're wrong, all that will happen is that you'll come back on your hands and knees, begging to be brought back in. You will be even more worthless than when you started," Worn down from the torture, Zariel buckles under the strain from the last twisted Names. The demon drops to his knees, hands returning to his ears, and lets out a wimpering cry of pain. Deep, rattling breaths are taken, eyes staring blindly at the ground as he tries to gather himself. "M-maybe...," he croaks, "B-but at least... I tried..." Xerum lets out a triumphant laugh, "Trying and failing only makes you worse than never trying at all. It lets everyone know that you weren't good enough, never /were/ good enough. You can't even stand up anymore, worthless fool," the ArchDemon stands at the edge of the circle, and begins shouting twisted versions of the Demon's name again and again at the kneeling Demon. Another cry of pain, and Zariel shakes his head violently as he again tries to gather his wits. In a desperate attempt to get the torture to stop, he grabs his staff and takes a swing at the knees of the girl who now stands so close to him - trying to knock her into the circle where he can reach her. Xerum steps nimbly aside, "Fool," she states. She steps into the circle, which breaks the binding spell, and sends a kick at Zar, "Worthless fool," she says again, turning to walk away. Zariel is toppled over by that kick, breathing heavily and shaking. But he's not bound anymore! The demon immediately reaches into his pocket for his teleportater to get the hell out of the Ring of Fire. Lasciel steps forward, the demoness taking form from fire and smoke. "You are a fool, to stand before you enemies and flee from your allies." The shaking demon doesn't reply, merely finding that tater and vanishing to the City Center of Necromundus. ---- ::Necromundus - City Center ---- ::The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the grand gold-domed opera house a rather unstable appearance. ::Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, on their way to the Place of Choosing or preparing to resurrect after some sort of misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. ::A cobblestone street snakes northeast toward low hills surrounded by wrought-iron fences and tombstones, while a rutted grass path heads south toward the stinking mire known as the Rotting Bog. ---- Lasciel has arrived. Lasciel shakes her head. "You are such a fool." "Yeah," Zariel agrees, tucking the tater away and scrambling to get to his feet. He leans heavily on his staff for support, backing away from the other demon. He has just tatered in, shaking and weakened in stance. Lasciel stands not far from Zariel. "You could not have hoped to hide such a move from Xerum," she says calmly. "But it is not so hopeless as that." Considerably less dramatic than the demons dueling, Linnael walks into the city center, hat tipped forward and rod over his shoulders. He's whistling. Cheerfully even. "I knew she'd... find out," Zariel replies, "I'm stupid, but I'm not /that/ stupid..." He continues backing away, keeping his eyes trained on Lasciel, "So you going to get in on the fun, then?" Lasciel smiles pleasnantly, and says, "You are... *very* stupid," she says with certainty, then leans foward to murmur something for Zariel's ears only, taloned fingers lightly caressing the other's cheek. Lasciel whispers: Amusing, fool. I came to offer you my help. Linnael pauses as he spots the two demons, then turns and starts walking toward them. "Evening," he greets cautiously. Zariel's brow furrows at that, and he eyes the other demon distrustfully. He murmurs back to her, still shaking against his staff, before turning his head to Linnael. He nods his greeting, unease in his expression. You whisper, "Yeah, right. What's in it for you?" to Lasciel. Lasciel laughs quietly, talons lightly tapping at Zariel's face. "That is for me to know," she says. "But your angel friend knows..." and she murmurs something else, before stepping back. "But of course you will not believe me. That is what makes it all so entertaining." Lasciel whispers: ...that I sounded the warning, when our Master came to watch you grovel before a mortal king. Linnael frowns, unslinging his rod from his shoulders. "What's going on, now?" he asks. "Is something wrong, Zariel?" "Stop touching me," Zariel says flatly, eyes narrowing at Lasciel, "And it doesn't really matter whether I believe you or not, does it? What difference does it make?" He shakes his head to Linnael, then, "No, I'm... my Bad Shit for today is already over with... Acid Bitch here is just fucking with my head now. Actually..." he looks back to Lasciel, "I never did get your name." "You are so amusingly naieve," purrs Lasciel. "Your friend would call me Darya. It is so nice to be remembered. You will call me Lasciel." She laughs quietly, and heads off for the training halls. "Whether you believe me or not does not matter to me, little martyred fool. I win either way." Linnael raises an eyebrow, then steps forward, between the demoness and demon. "Right," he says. "Why don't you go off wherever... it is you're going." Zariel watches the other demon leave, wearing an uncertain frown. He lets out a sigh, paling as he starts to wobble against his staff. "Linn...," he says, his tone giving way to his inner strain, "I could use some help getting home... Not in such great shape..." It's worth noting that there don't seem to be any visual causes for his condition. Linnael nods slightly, offering an arm to Zariel. "Here," he says. "I'll get you back to your place." "Thanks," Zariel takes the offered assistance and starts them off towards the residences, "S'been a long afternoon..." Linnael can feel that even beyond the visible shaking, the demon is trembling all over. His movements are slow and deliberate - those of one trying very hard to stay up. Linnael nods. "I imagine," he agrees. "It's ending, though." He walks for the dwellings and abodes, holding the demon carefully. ---- ''Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs